The Private Writings of Katrina Van Tassel
by Dumbledore-The-Phoenix
Summary: Katrina VanTassel easily caught the attention of every fellow in Sleepy Hollow. What were her thoughts as they battled for her affections? This is based off of the BOOK form of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, by Washington Irving.


Abby Koop 8-Schultz

October 26, 2006

English

The Private Writings of Katrina Van Tassel

October 11, 1816

Dear Diary,

Abraham stopped by for a chat again today. His horse ride here had given him a sort of stormy, unrefined look, and yet he still managed to maintain a perfectly graceful sort of aura. When I told him so, his face turned bright red.

I am quite certain I strike his fancy, even if he doesn't know it yet. My house is not at all near his; it is in fact on the other side of town. He did not stop in for any particular reason. Actually, he said very little, merely complimenting my new diamond bracelet with those big, gleaming eyes of his, boasting a bit about his recent horse races, and speaking of the most recent pranks he's played. I didn't invite him in, for my father is not fond of him. He believes dear Brom is after the family fortune. I think it's perfectly preposterous, but Father can believe what he desires. I shan't try to sway him, for he's stubborn as a mule.

In any case, I'm frightfully tired from such a long day, and I do believe I shall retire. Until next time…

October 25, 1816

Dear Diary,

That Ichabod Crane fellow simply does not seem to understand that I have no desire to be with him. His head is as flat as if it had been ironed, and his height is almost absurd. He is not unkind, and he's read several books, but I just don't return his feelings. I could never tell him this, though, so I sometimes act as if I am far fonder of him than I really am. It isn't so difficult, as it seems to be attracting more and more sideways glances from Brom. When he realizes his own burning passion for me, I'm sure it will be well worth it.

November 1, 1816

Dear Diary,

So many things have happened at once that I'm not sure what to think. Yesterday, we held a small get-together with all our acquaintances in Sleepy Hollow in celebration of Halloween. The Ichabod fellow was there, as was Brom. When Ichabod requested a dance with me, I immediately said yes, seeing Brom as he sulked in the corner. I snuck glances at him all throughout the night, smiling coyly at him as he glared daggers at my dance partner. Everything was going my way, except for the fact that Crane danced like a man trying to swim with anvils attached to his ankles.

At the evening's end, though, when everyone else had left, Crane pulled me to the side for _"a word alone with me."_ He asked, very simply for my hand in marriage, and I, very simply, declined. I was unprepared for the fury that the man showed me then. He raged and stomped and fumed for a good twenty minutes, and when he left, I still heard his shouts, even as his flailing arms disappeared through the trees.

This morning, I received word from Brom that Crane is now missing, and it is suspected that the Headless Horseman took him just last night. It's no wonder the phantom would choose to take him; I would have been irritated as well. However, the news came as a shock. I regret that his life ended in anger with me, but I know that I can get along just fine without him—especially after what next occurred. Brom has proposed marriage to me, and I've said yes. We are to be married before the year is out. It seems that everything in my life has gone just as I have always planned.

April 4, 1817

Dear Diary,

Brom and I finally jumped the broom on March 27. It was the happiest day of my life. I must admit that I'm a little worried about him, though. Yesterday he professed to me that he is certain Ichabod Crane is haunting him everywhere he goes. I've told him it's silly to believe in such things, and that he shouldn't be so superstitious, but he refuses to listen to reason.

July 17, 1817

Dear Diary,

Word has it that Ichabod Crane was seen in New York working as a very well-off lawyer and was never actually taken by the Headless Horseman at all. I'm not sure I believe that, but I've told Brom in hopes that it will ease his weary conscience and he'll stop hallucinating every time he leaves the house.

Anyway, my life with Brom has been just as amazing as I expected. My only complaint has been his silly fear of Crane's "ghost", and now, hopefully, that will end. All is well, for now, and I believe everything has turned out for the best.


End file.
